Crappet Power
by LordBlueMist
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A FAN OF ROCKET POWER!!!!!!!! Because I hate this show, I decided to write this funny fic, which is also my first R rated one. Dedicated to my friends at GameFAQs who also hate this show.


Crappet Power  
Written by VGerX2001  
--------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power... and I'm glad I don't.  
--------------------------------  
One day in Ocean Shore's skate park "Madtown"...  
  
Otto: WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Jumps over a bowl and does a 1080 in his skateboard and lands on the rails of the bowl and grinds them for 30 minutes before jumping onto a rail and finally landing**  
  
Otto: That was some sickage, baby!  
  
Twister: OH NO! MY BEST BRO IS SICK!  
  
**Twister holds Otto onto a wall and places his mouth onto Otto's. Otto gets away by hitting Twister with his skateboard**  
  
Twister: Ouchies...  
  
**A flyer lands onto Otto's hands out of nowhere**  
  
Otto: WHOA! A SKATEBOARDING COMPETITION! This could be my big chance to really strut my stuff!  
  
Reggie: No way, Otto! Dad said we have to get back and clean the dishes!  
  
Otto: **Annoyingly** JIMMY CRACK CORN AND I DON'T CARE! JIMMY CRACK CORN...  
  
Reggie: DICK!  
  
**Ed, Edd and Eddy appear out of nowhere and corner Sam**  
  
Sam: What's going on? Heh heh... REGGIE! OTTO! HELP!  
  
Ed: Jawbreaker for Ed!  
  
**Ed grabs Sam and places it in his mouth**  
  
Eddy: Oh... I wanted that delicious Jawbreaker!  
  
Edd: Come on, we have to go!  
  
**The Eds leave as mysteriously as they came. Reggie and Otto are still arguing**  
  
Reggie: YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otto: AND YOU ARE A DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Twister: And I'm an asshole!  
  
Reggie: Wait a minute? Where's Sam?  
  
Otto: He was with me a second ago...  
  
Reggie: THAT'S IT! I'M TELLING DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otto: Tell her all you want, shithair.  
  
Reggie: You're the one with the shithair, stupid!  
  
Otto: Oh yeah? How about we decide who's the shithair in a surfing competition? First one to fall is one!  
  
Reggie: Deal!  
  
**Otto, Reggie and Twister run off to the beach, only to find it crowded with tourists**  
  
Twister: SHOOBIE ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otto: Let's get out of here before...  
  
**The three of them turn around to exit the beach, only to find Jango Fett blocking their path**  
  
Otto: Hey moron! Move aside! We have to escape this invasion of shoobies!  
  
Jango: Moron? I'm a moron?  
  
Twister: YEAH! DICKHEAD!  
  
Jango: For your information, I am the galaxy's best bounty hunter.  
  
Twister: And we don't care, stupid! Now move aside!  
  
Jango: Idiocity at it's worst... **Pulls Laser Blaster and blasts Twister's head off**  
  
Otto: TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reggie: LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT!  
  
**Otto and Reggie run towards the street with Jango Fett after them. Unfortunately, Jango Fett loses track of them and is forced to leave Ocean Shores. Otto and Reggie are hidden in a dumpster**  
  
Reggie: This is ALL YOUR FAULT, ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otto: Don't blame me if the Squid and Twister were killed. Squid should've ran for it, and the Twist should've cut up on the insults!  
  
Reggie: I'M STILL BLAMING YOU, SHITHAIR!  
  
Otto: YOU'RE THE SHITHAIR!  
  
Reggie: NO! YOU!  
  
Otto: NO! YOU!  
  
Voice: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Mr. Crocker appears from the shadows**  
  
Mr. Crocker: After conducting expensive and exhaustive experiments I came to the conclusion that you are Timmy Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS!  
  
Otto: We're not fairies, stupid!  
  
Mr. Crocker: I don't care, cause I'm gonna chase you with my CHAINSAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Mr. Crocker puts on Jason mask and chases Reggie and Otto with his chainsaw**  
  
Otto: WHY MUST EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO US?!?!!?!????????????????  
  
**After chasing them for 2 hours, with an interruption to stop by at the gas's deli to buy microwaved bean burritos, Mr. Crocker is exhausted and falls**  
  
Otto: WHOO-HOO! WE'RE FREE!  
  
**But out of nowhere, millions of trailer parks rain around Otto and Reggie, each containing clones of the Kanker sisters**  
  
Otto: **In whiny voice** Oh man...  
  
**The clones of the Kanker sisters burst out of the trailer parks, all of them chanting 'WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU PRETTY!" over and over again as they surrounded Otto and Reggie**  
  
Otto and Reggie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Two days later, Otto somehow escapes the clutches of the Kankers, but Reggie dies after being kissed 17861009902 times and doing "footsies" 20 times in a row.  
  
Otto: Now I'm all alone... why did this have to happen to me?  
  
**Sam appears out of nowhere, completely covered in shit**  
  
Otto: SQUID! YOU'RE ALIVE! **Hugs Sam but backs away immediately** Yuck!  
  
Sam: I ended up being digested alive in Ed's body. IT WAS HORRIBLE! The intensifying smell of buttered toast and gravy combined. I barely escaped and ended in a sewer. Where's Reggie and Twister?  
  
Otto: **Sadly** They're... dead...  
  
Sam: WHAT?!!?!?????????????????????  
  
Otto: Twister was shot by a bounty hunter, and Reggie died after being endlessly kissed by the Kankers!  
  
Sam: That leaves us, right?  
  
Otto: Yes...  
  
Sam: What do we do?  
  
Voice: Suffer the same fate as the other two...  
  
**The house robots from Robot Wars appear**  
  
Sir Killalot: You've been mistaken for Jawbreakers. You've been chased by a bounty hunter. You've been chased by a maniac who thinks you were Fairy Godparents, and you were kissed endlessly by the Kankers, but two of you are STILL ALIVE?!!?!????????????? Dead Metal! Shunt! Sgt. Bash! Matilda! ATTACK!  
  
**All five house robots charge towards Sam and Otto**  
  
Sam: **Stuck in Sir Killalot's lance** OTTO! HELP!  
  
Sir Killalot: I'VE GOT ONE OF THEM!  
  
**Shunt and Dead Metal close up on Sam as they axe him and rip him to death**  
  
Sir Killalot: Where's the other?  
  
Matilda: **Points to Otto, who's skateboarding far away from the house robots** There! He's escaping!  
  
Sir Killalot: The bastard got away...  
  
Otto: Catch me if you can!  
  
**But Otto ends up being run over by a car**  
  
Otto: Ouchies... **Faints**  
  
The next day, Otto wakes up in the hospital, with his dad awaiting near him.  
  
Otto: What a nightmare...  
  
**Otto then looks out the window and sees grave inscriptions for Reggie, Twister and Sam**  
  
Otto: So it wasn't a dream... **Moans in pain**  
  
Ray: You've had quite a day, Otto...  
  
Otto: Tell me about it...  
  
Ray: I have to tell you something. You're not my son. When you were born, you were born on another family. Turns out the doctors switched you and our real son, who died in a car accident with your real father. Because of this, I and some of my friends decided to put you on rest forever.  
  
Otto: What do you mean?  
  
**A nurse appears, holding an injection with the words "Venom"**  
  
Otto: YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME?!!?!?????????????????????  
  
Ray: It is for your own good, Otto...  
  
**As the nurse prepared to inject Otto with venom, the Eds, Jango Fett, Mr. Crocker, the Kankers and the house robots appeared behind the nurse, evilly chanting "NYAK NYAK! GOODBYE!"**  
  
Otto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------  
The End  
  
And if you were a Rocket Power fan that read this WHOLE FIC, I warned you... 


End file.
